Be my Slave
by Mello aka HeavenCat
Summary: Mello ist auf einer Mission, er muss sich mit einem der Feinde treffen. Doch es kommt ganz anders und er landet bei Matt- dem Anführer der Rebellen. Und dieser ist alles andere als nett
1. Chapter 1

Willkommen hier hin zu meinem anderen Account, hier poste ich meine FolterFF (arbeittitel^^) hoffe sie gefällt euch =D

Einige behaupten wir würden uns von Blut ernähren und nachts in der Dunkelheit kleine Kinder fressen, andere meinen wir wären die Ausgeburt der Hölle, und dann gibt's immer noch diese Gerüchte die einem schon fast schmeicheln, aber nichts davon ist wahr. Okay einmal hab ich Blut getrunken, da hab ich eine Wette verloren, aber geschmeckt hat es nicht. Blut ist eklig.

Wir sind eigentlich ganz normale Lebewesen, die nur etwas zu viel in der Dunkelheit gelebt haben. Seit sich unser Planet in zwei teilte. Unsere manchmal rotleuchtenden Augen kommen auch nicht davon, dass wir Blut trinken oder rohes Fleisch in uns stopfen – wobei ich das bei meinem Boss nie so genau sagen konnte. Aber die Dunkelheit hat uns schon verändert, aus normalen Menschen wurden wir, die Asmodier.

Eine neue Rasse Mensch, mit neuen Fähigkeiten und Eigenschaften. Die uns viele Vorteile verschafften und uns dadurch nahezu unbesiegbar machten. Aber nur fast.

Auf der anderen Seite sind natürlich diese möchte-gern Engel, die so tun als wären sie heilige Kreaturen Gottes, dabei führen sie genauso Kriege gegen uns, wie wir gegen sie.

Und ich würde nicht sagen, dass sie dabei in irgendeiner Weise Engeln ähneln. Abgesehen von ihren weißen Schwingen auf dem Rücken. Aber die haben Vögel auch.

„Mello?", hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme und drehte mich um, sah Mika - eines der Dienstmädchen - in der Tür stehen. „Der Anführer will Euch sehen." Der wollte mich immer sehen, sobald ich wieder in der Festung war.

„Ich komme schon.", sagte ich und warf ein letztes Mal einen Blick in den Spiegel.

Gutaussehend, verdammt sexy und überaus mächtig, so beschrieben mich andere und die anderen kannten mich bloß nicht. Wobei selbst das war eher unwahrscheinlich. Bei meinem Ruf, der mir ja schon vorauseilte.

Mit einer Hand warf ich meine glatten blonden Haare zurück und ging zum großen Empfangssaal, in dem unser ach so toller Anführer sein Dasein fristete und sich von schönen Frauen unterhielten ließ. Nicht dass mein Boss komplett inkompetent war, so war das nämlich nicht, er saß schon zu Recht auf dem fetten Thron. Aber er war ziemlich faul. Mit der Macht kommt halt die Faulheit, weil man Bedienstete hat, die die unschöne Arbeit für einen erledigen. Schließlich halt ich mein Zimmer auch nicht selbst sauber, zumal ich einfach zu sehr damit beschäftigt bin irgendwen für meinen Boss zu töten. Denn genau das ist meine Aufgabe hier, zumindest eine davon. Als Auftragsmörder verdient man zumal auch gar nicht so schlecht.

Die Ketten an meiner Kleidung klimperten beim Gehen und durch den Marmor hörte man laut und deutlich meine Schritte. Die Wachen verbeugten sich vor mir, als ich an ihnen vorbeiging.

Ja.. so war das. Ich war verdammt mächtig und angesehen. Ich hatte den zweithöchsten Rang - somit stand ich direkt unter unserem Anführer. Ich war sein engster Vertrauter, seine rechte Hand. Natürlich neben unserem Tempelpriester und noch irgendeinem Wichtigtuer.

Erhobenen Hauptes betrat ich den großen prunkvollen Saal, der zwar nicht weiß und vergoldet war, weil das einfach nicht zu uns passte, aber schwarz und silber sah auch viel besser aus. Andere träumten davon, den Palast zu besichtigen, ich lebte hier. Naja zeitweise, wenn ich nicht gerade irgendwo anders auf unserem Stück Planet war.

Wie erwartet saß unser Anführer in seinem Thron, hatte ein junges Mädchen auf dem Schoß und führte sie wohl in die Kunst der Liebe ein. Naja wie auch immer, war mir eh egal, mit was und mit wem er sich in seiner Freizeit beschäftigte.

Solang nicht ich es war, den er unter sich haben wollte. Im Bett versteht sich.

„Ihr habt mich gerufen Eure Majestät.", sagte ich und kniete mich kurz vor ihm. Wie ich diese Förmlichkeiten nicht leiden konnte.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich Mello.", sagte er. „Und eine kleine Belohnung für deine letzte erfolgreich abgeschlossene Aufgabe."

„Wie gütig.", gab ich zurück, nicht sonderlich begeistert.

„Kommen wir zuerst zu deiner Belohnung.", er schubste das Mädel runter von seinem Schoß und ordnete ihr an meine Belohnung zu bringen. Keine Minuten später war sie wieder zurück mit einer kleinen hübschen Schachtel und überreichte sie unserem Anführer. „Mello ich möchte es dir persönlich anlegen. Komm her." Uff Körpernähe. Dennoch machte ich wenigen Schritte auf ihn zu und ließ es über mich ergehen. Aus der kleinen Schachtel, holte er zwei schwarze, gar nicht mal so schlecht aussehende, Ohrringe raus und steckte sie mir an.

„Vielen Dank.", sagte ich, nicht wirklich anerkennend. Und dabei fand ich die Teile gar nicht mal so übel.

„Kommen wir nun zu deiner Aufgabe. Ich möchte, unseren gemeinsamen Feind mit den Elyos endlich mal vernichten, damit wir uns endlich mal um unser Hauptziel, die Elyos selbst, kümmern können. Ich möchte, dass du zu ihnen reist und ihnen den Vorschlag unterbreitest für eine kurze Zeit mit uns zu arbeiten."

„Wie Ihr wünscht."

Wie ich diese Engelsteile nicht leiden konnte. Und jetzt noch weniger. Vor allem, weil die sich genau auf der anderen Seite unseres Planeten befanden und der Weg dorthin nicht gerade ein Katzensprung war. Das hieß ich wäre erst frühestens in zwei Monaten zurück. Toll.

Nach kurzer Vorbereitung machte ich mich bereits auf den Weg, auch wenn ich lieber irgendwas anderes gemacht hätte. So als Laufjunge kam ich mich echt blöd vor. Okay vermutlich war kein anderer für diesen Job besser geeignet als ich, schließlich sprachen wir hier von diesen Lichtvergötteren, und die kannten keine Gnade wenn sie einen von uns sahen. Als überaus fähiger Kämpfer müsste ich einige von denen erst mal ausschalten und dann mit deren Boss sprechen. Welch Glück, dass ich so toll war.

Der obere Teil des Planeten, also unsere Seite, war eigentlich mehr Schnee als alles andere. Okay ab und zu gabs Wald und irgendwelche Höhlen mit Lava drin, aber eigentlich war Rest nur Schnee. Aber mit der Zeit hatte sich unsere Rasse daran gewöhnt und wir strahlten erstens Wärme aus und auch sonst war es nicht besonders kalt. Zumindest für uns. Das war übrigens einer der Gründe warum sich die Elyos nicht wirklich in unsere Gebiete trauten, die wären hier erfroren noch ehe sie an der ersten Festung ankamen.

Ich flog gerade über einen schneebedeckten Wald und schaute mich nicht wirklich nach Feinden um, da hier eh niemand lebte. Als mich dann doch etwas von hinten traf und ich einige Meter nach unten fiel. Sofort war ich in Kampfbereitschaft, bereit alles und jeden zu vernichten, der sich mir in den Weg stellte.

Doch da war keiner. Dennoch traf mich wieder etwas, diesmal an der Schulter. Fuck, das tat weh verdammt. Ich versuchte meinen Gegner zu erblicken doch da war einfach keiner. Und die Tatsache, dass ich nichts sah gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Vor allem weil ich nie vor einem Kampf flüchten würde. Egal wie aussichtslos er auch aussehen mochte.

Wieder ein Treffer, am Rücken. Verdammt.

„Komm raus und kämpfe gefälligst richtig!", schrie ich ins Nichts. Und kaum, dass die Worte meine Mund verlasen hatten, war ich umzingeln von meines gleichen. Schwarze Flügel auf dem Rücken und ziemlich große Waffen in der Hand. Oh oh. Es waren sicher zehn. Okay keine Zeit zum Beobachten meiner Gegner. Ich holte blitzschnell meine Waffe raus, einen Dolch, und versenkte ihn so schnell in der Brust des Kerls vor mir, dass die anderen noch nicht einmal realisierten was geschehen war. Und da fiel der Kerl schon wie ein Stein zu Boden.

Sofort gingen alle auf mich los, ein Pfeil traf mich direkt in den Flügel, ich keuchte vor Schmerz auf, Fuck.. das war eine verdammt empfindliche Stelle.

Dann vernahm ich einen festen Schlag im Nacken, und ging selbst zu Boden. Ich landete unsanft neben einem Baum, konnte gar nicht so schnell zu mir kommen, da standen zwei Type vor mir.

Einer hielt mich fest und der andere packte einen meiner schwarzblauen Schwingen.

Ich versuchte, mit dem freien Flügel nach ihm zu schlagen, es tat weh, wenn er da so fest zu drückte, und ich zappelte, aber er ließ mich nicht los. Ich hörte ein grausames Lachen, dann spürte ich eine zweite Hand direkt neben der ersten, direkt dort wo der Flügelschutz endete.

Und dann eine ruckartige Bewegung, ein lautes Krachen, als Knochen nachgaben, man konnte es gar nicht überhören - und dann dieser schreckliche, unerträgliche Schmerz... Ich schrie lautlos auf, kein Laut drang aus meiner Kehle, und dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.

Ich verlor das Bewusstsein.


	2. Chapter 2

Als ich meine Augen öffnete, war es dunkel. Und ich war gefesselt. Mit beiden Händen an eine Mauer. Fuck. Abgesehen von dieser unschönen Tatsache tat mein linker Flügel so unglaublich weh, war kaum auszuhalten. Verdammte Mistkerle, dachte ich. Schweinehunde, hatten mir ihn mir glatt gebrochen, auch noch an dieser Stelle. Bewegen ließ sich er sich auch nicht wirklich, zumindest nicht ohne, dass ich Schmerzen hatte.

Verdammt! Vor Wut haute ich mir aus Versehen den Kopf an der Wand an. Außerdem war diese Position nicht sonderlich bequem.

Da hatte ich echt wieder Glück gehabt. Verschleppt und an eine Mauer gefesselt, mit so nem tollen Flügel,der jetzt zu nichts zu gebrauchen war. Klasse. Wirklich toll.

Und aua...

Dann hörte ich wie eine schwere Tür aufging und es wurde hell, ich erkannte jetzt ein Verlies. Dunkle Steinmauern, in der einen Ecke lag ein Skelett. Wie einladend. Zwei Typen standen vor dem Gitter meines Kerkers.

„Na das Blondie, wieder wach?", fragte einer lachend und öffnete mit einem Schlüssel die Gittertür. Beide traten näher an mich ran, ich zog meine Beine an. „Bist ja sehr gesprächig.", sagte er und beugte sich zu mir runter, packte mich nicht ganz sanft am Kinn und betrachtete mein Gesicht. „Siehst gar nicht so aus wie einer von Kriegern des Anführers. Eher wie eine seiner Huren." Für diese Worte spuckte ich ihm ins Gesicht.

„Und du siehst aus wie ein Troll.", meinte ich und hatte dafür sofort eine sitzen. Knallte auch noch mit dem Kopf wieder gegen die Mauer.

„Komm schon Jillen, lass den Scheiß, wir haben Anweisungen.", sagte der andere Kerl und holte eine Spritze raus. „Halt seine Beine mal, nicht dass das Biest mich noch tritt."

Natürlich wehrte ich mich sofort, als sich die Hände auf meine Beine legten, aber bringen tat das nichts. Das waren diese typischen Kriegertypen, groß, stark und dumm wie Brot.

Die Spritze wurde an meinem Oberschenkel gesetzt, genau da wo meine Stiefel endeten und meine Hosen begangen. Ich hasste Spritzen und verzog deswegen das Gesicht, als die Spitze meine Haut durchstoß.

„So ich glaub das Zeug wirkt sofort, also mach die Fesseln ab."

Kaum, waren die Fesseln ab, schnellte ich hoch – der Flügel tat plötzlich doch nicht mehr so weh wie anfangs – schnappte mir den Dolch des einen Typen, den er an der Hüfte hatte und schnitt ihm die Kehle durch. Sein Körper fiel einfach zu Boden und Blut rann aus der Wunde. Der zweite Kerl konnte nicht so schnell reagieren und nach seiner Waffe greifen, da hatte er schon den Dolch in der Brust stecken. Mehrfach hintereinander. In sehr kurzen Abständen.

Hah geschafft!, dachte ich und dann verließ mich seltsamer Weise meine ganze Kraft. Der Dolch fiel mir aus der Hand und ich selbst ging zu Boden, konnte mich nicht rühren. Verdammt!

Egal wie sehr ich mich bewegen wollte, mein Körper reagierte einfach nicht drauf.

Verdammt, wenn ich gekonnt hätte, hätt ich meine Faust gegen Boden geschlagen.

Eine Weile passierte nichts, ich lag immer noch an der selben Stelle, kein Stück bewegt, neben mir die Leichen dieser Trottel. Bewegungsunfähigkeit war natürlich eine tolle Voraussetzung für meine Flucht.

Irgendwann, vielleicht zehn Minuten später, hörte ich wieder Schritte und dann stand ein Kerl vor mir, und wenn ich immer gedacht hatte mein Boss hätte protzige Klamotten getragen, so übertraf dieser Typ ihn mit seinem Fummel. Mit dem schwarz roten Mantel mit den Federn am Saum sah der Kerl irgendwie wichtig aus. Was noch wichtiger aussah war dieses monströse Schwert an seiner Hüfte. Naja ihr wisst schon was man über Männern mit großen Schwertern sagt.

Er war relativ jung, hatte feuerrotes Haar und er grinste mich an.

„Da schickt man seine Wachen los um einen Gefangen zu holen und die werden getötet.", sagte er und grinste mich noch immer an. „Wollte die schon bestrafen fürs Trödeln."

„Bist zu spät.", sagte ich. Er lachte leise.

„Wirst deinem Namen ja doch noch gerecht, Mello."

„Schön, da du mich ja bereits kennst, hast du sicher nichts dagegen mich freizulassen." Wieder lachte er, hockte sich vor mich hin und betrachtete mich. Normaler Weise mochte ich Blicke anderer auf mich aber das war mir jetzt doch verdammt unangenehm, so begafft zu werden. Wie ein Stück Fleisch.

„Nein, Nein Blondie. Ich hab noch Verwendung für dich."

„Ach ja?"

„Du wirst mir sagen, wo unsere Majestät ihren Schwachpunkt hat."

„Und was macht dich da so sicher, dass ich es dir sagen werde?"

„Ich kenne da ein paar Methoden, die andere zum reden bringen."

„Ich werd dir gar nichts sagen, da kannst du jetzt schon Gift drauf nehmen."

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen."

Er stand auf und zog mich am Arm hoch, und schlug mir anschließen ziemlich fest gegen mein Gesicht. Stieß mich dann wieder gegen die Wand und machte die Fesseln wieder um.

„Arschloch!", beschimpfte ich ihn. Zu mehr war ich momentan auch nicht fähig. Er knallte mir sofort noch eine. Doch das hielt mich nicht auf weiter zu machen, und ihn in allen Sprachen die ich kannte weiter zu beleidigen.

Er stand einfach nur vor mir und grinste mich an. Scheißkerl!

„Dafür werde ich dich später persönlich bestrafen, jetzt hab ich keine Zeit für dich."

Dann war er weg. Und ließ mich allein in diesem blöden Verließ, mit zwei stinkenden Leichen. Gut gestunken haben sie davor auch schon, aber vermischt mit Blut wurd es richtig eklig.

Aber lange blieb ich da eh nicht, als die Betäubung nachließ und ich wieder meinen Körper bewegen konnte, kamen erneut zwei Kerle. Diesmal welche von der schlaueren Sorte, sie machten mich los, nur um dann wieder anders zu fesseln und brachten mich in einen anderen Raum.

Kaum, dass ich den Raum betrat und mich umsah, wollte ich so schnell wie möglich weg, zu dumm dass das nicht im Rahmen meiner Möglichkeiten lag.

Ich wurde über einen Tisch gebeugt und festgehalten, damit ich nicht weg konnte. Das waren Scheißaussichten auf eine Flucht.

Es waren drei Typen im Raum, einer hielt mich auf dem Tisch und die anderen zwei waren hinter mir, sodass ich sie nicht sehen konnte. Ich hörte sie über die Auswahl des „Spielzeugs" reden, und schließlich entschiedenen die sich für eine Weidenrute. Toll, sah ich aus wie ne Kuh?

Wenn ich hier loskam, würd ich die in Stücke reiße!

Einer trat hinter mich, legte seine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel. Ekel kam in mir hoch und Wut, reflexartig trat ich nach ihm und traf ihn dahin wo es wehtat. Er fluchte, die anderen lachten. Und ich war für einen kurzen Moment verdammt zufrieden, doch im nächsten Moment riss ich die Augen vor Schmerz auf schrie laut. Die Stelle zwischen Hose und Stiefel brannte wie Feuer, verdammt.

„Lass mich los!", schrie ich den Kerl der mich an den Armen festhielt an. „Lass mich sofort los!"

„Das hättest du wohl gern, Kleiner.", bekam ich als Antwort. Der Kerl vor mir grinste. Verdammt! „Es fängt doch gerade erst an."

„Warte.", sagte einer von denen und stellte sich vor mich, so dass ich ihn sehen konnte. „Du hast jetzt die Möglichkeit, die Informationen über den Herrscher rauszurücken ohne dass du weiter leiden musst. Oder wir werden dich so lange foltern, bis du sprichst."

„Ich sag euch gar nichts!"

Ich würde denen niemals das sagen, was sie wissen sollten. Nie.

Das einzige was sie meinem Mund entlockten waren Schmerzensschreie, aber sonst nichts. Und das änderte sich auch in den nächsten Stunden nicht. Klar, irgendwann fing ich an zu heulen, weil ich es nicht mehr ertrug. Blut lief mir an den Beinen runter. Und es tat so verdammt weh, ich wehrte mich nicht einmal mehr. Weil ich einfach nicht konnte, hätte der Typ mich nicht festgehalten wär ich hingefallen, mein Flügel tat wieder weh. Alles vermischt war das die reine Hölle, und dennoch hielt ich den Mund was meinen Anführer anging.

Ich nahm gar nicht war, dass noch jemand den Raum betrat. Erst als die Schläge aufhörten und die Stimme dieses Kerles in dem Mantel ertönte.

„Und?", fragte er.

„Nichts.", bekam er zu hören. Ich schluchzte laut auf, verdammt. „Will nicht reden."

Er beugte sich zu mir runter, um mir in die verheulten Augen zu sehen, und am liebsten hätte ich ihm irgendwas angetan im Moment. Fuck! Ich hasste diesen Zustand, total schwach zu sein war einfach scheiße!

Dieser verdammte Kerl strich mir über meine Wange. Und fasste dann meinen kaputten Flügel an.

„Ahhhhhhhhhhh!", mein Schrei hallte vermutlich im kompletten Untergrund wieder, so laut war er. Wieder schossen mir Tränen in die Augen. „H-Hund...", brachte ich dann hervor, ziemlich schwach. Aber immerhin.

„Was habt ihr denn mit seinem Flügel gemacht?", fragte er streng.

„Der war schon so." Klar, der war schon immer so. Idioten.

„Wenn ein Deava seine Flügel verliert wird er wieder zum Menschen, und verliert damit auch seine Erinnerungen! Verdammte Idioten seid ihr!", schrie er die Typen zusammen. „Und wenn er alles vergisst, vergisst er auch die Informationen über diesen Trottel aufm Thron, das heißt wir wären kein Stück weiter!"

„T-Tut uns Leid, Meister..."

„Los haut ab! Ich will euch nicht mehr sehen!"

Die drei Typen verschwanden schnell, ich wurde komplett auf den Tisch gelegt. Meine Flügel hingen runter und lagen teils auf dem Boden. Das tat alles grad so verdammt weh. Ich hab von Anfang an gewusst, dass diese Reise scheiße wird.

Der Typ fluchte noch etwas vor sich hin und ich hörte ihn wie er sich im Raum bewegte und dann stand er an meinem linken Flügel.

„Das wird jetzt gleich etwas wehtun.", sagte er. Ich lachte bitter. Als ob es mir was ausmachen würde, ob der Schmerz von der einen Wunde kam oder von einer anderen.

Ich hörte wie etwas aus Stahl einrastete(?), ich fühlte den Schmerz, der von dem Bruch ausging. Es fühlte sich so an als hätte er ihn mir komplett ausgerissen, ich konnte gar nicht schreien, es kam einfach kein Schrei obwohl es so verfickt wehtat. Mein geschwächter Körper ertrug nicht noch mehr und dann wurde alles schwarz.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich hasste das Gefühl nach einem Ohnmachtsanfall, wenn man wieder zu sich kam. Erstens man wusste nicht mehr genau was passiert war und zweitens tat mir dann immer mein Kopf weh. Und zu diesem Zustand kam noch der Schmerz in meinem Flügel, meine Nacken, meinen Armen und meine Oberschenkel... verdammt.

Die hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Außerdem befand ich mich in so einer verdammt unbequemen Position, halb liegend an der kalten, feuchten Mauer.

Das war alles so widerlich, vor allem das eklige Gefühl an den Oberschenkeln. Fuck ey, ich musste hier weg. So schnell wie möglich.

Nun ja, die Tatsache, dass ich gefesselt war, erschwerte das Ganze natürlich. Ich musste also einen Moment abwarten wenn sie mich wieder losmachten. Ich müsste die Typen kaltmachen und dann flüchten. Und zwar unauffällig.

Hier hätte ich nur eine Zukunft, und zwar den Tod. Und diese Zukunft gefiel mir nicht im Geringsten.

Irgendwann vernahm ich Schritte, leichte Schritte. War definitiv kein Mann. Und dann erblickte ich ein junges Mädchen, mit einer Platte in der Hand, sie öffnete die Gittertür und kam vorsichtig zu mir rüber.

„H-Hallo... ich hab dir Etwas zu essen mitgebracht.", sagte sie leise, war eigentlich kaum zu übersehen, dass sie Schiss vor mir hatte. Als ob ich so angsteinflößend aussah, so gefesselt an der Wand.

„Ich will nichts essen.", gab ich zurück, obwohl ich eigentlich Hunger hatte. Dennoch, ich würd nicht essen.

„A-Aber der Meister hat gesagt...", fing sie an, doch ich unterbrach sie.

„Mir egal was dein Meister gesagt hat. Du kannst zu ihm gehen und sagen ich werd lieber verrecken!"

Sie stellte das Essen auf dem Tablett auf den Boden und hockte sich neben mich, nahm etwas vom Tablett, es war eine gekochte Brommel, und setze es mir an den Mund.

„Komm.. iss doch was. Es ist nicht vergiftet." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und presste meine Lippen zusammen. Sie seufzte und verschwand dann fürs Erste. Gut Ziel erreicht.

Zwei Minuten später stand der Meister höchstpersönlich vor mir. Okay Ziel doch nicht erreicht.

„Hat man euch abtrainiert zu essen?", fragte er grinsend. Man, der Typ konnte nur mit schlauen Sprüchen um sich werfen und grinsen, fragte mich echt, wie so einer zu einem Anführer wurde. Ich hab zwar noch nicht viel von seinen Untertanen gesehen, aber was soll´s.

„Ja hat man.", hab ich zurück. Er hockte sich vor mich und hielt meine Beine fest. Aua, verdammt... „Lass mich los." Er ignorierte mich total, nahm sich wieder eine der Brommeln und führte sie mir an den Mund, so wie da Mädchen vorhin es versucht hatte. Ich presste meine Zähne aufeinander.

„Los, mach Mund auf.", sagte er verlangend. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und starrte ihn mit meinem bösen Blick an. Er ignorierte ihn und zwang mich mit Gewalt den Mund auf zumachen. Steckte mir das gekochte Stück Gemüse in den Mund und zwang mich das Teil runter zu schlucken. Allerdings verschluckte ich mich dabei und erstickte fast daran. Es ließ mich kurz los, setzte mir dann ein Glas mit Wasser an die Lippen. Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf und hustete weiter. Verdammt, war das erniedrigend!

„Lass..." Hust. „Mich in..." Hust. „Ruhe verdammt!" Hust.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an.", gab er zurück und setzte wieder das Glas an meine Lippen. Wenn der so weiter machte würd ich am Erstickungstod verrecken.

Etwas später und einigen beinah-Tode war er fertig mit seiner Folter, die Platte war leer, alles, naja fast alles, befand sich in meinem Magen. Ich starrte ihn feindselig an, doch ihm war das scheißegal. Klar, Meister Oberhaupt, war ja so super toll.

Er befummelte noch meinen kaputten Flügel, was nicht besonders angenehm war, und dann verhörte er mich erfolglos. Der gab wohl nie auf.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir deine schönen, kleinen Finger breche?", fragte er mich amüsiert.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst.", er lachte. Toll, na wenigstens hatte er hier seinen Spaß.

„Sag mir, warum du es mir nicht sagst."

„Schon aus dem Grund dich zu ärgern(?)."

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht."

„Pech für dich."

„Für dein freches Mundwerk hätte ich dich schon längst bestrafen sollen."

„Mach doch.", zickte ich ihn an. Worauf hin er über meinen Oberschenke strich und mich somit laut vor Schmerz aufstöhnen ließ. „Verdammter…"

„Du hast drum gebettelt. Also warum willst du es mir nicht sagen? Hast du was mit ihm? Ist er dein Vater? Liebste den Kerl?"

„Klar." Heilige Scheiße, kam der auf Ideen. Ich und Rodd? Das hätte der notgeile Sack wohl gern gehabt. „Schon mal was von Loyalität gehört?"

„Ja, bei Hunden.", ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Du mich auch…", er ignorierte meine Beleidigung, die durchaus sehr ernst gemeint war, und legte seine Hand auf meine Wange. Und schaute mich dann mit so einem Blick an, den ich des Öfteren bei Rodd gesehen hatte und das gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Ich glaubte, er würde mich jetzt auffressen wollen. So wie er mich anschaute, mit so gierigen Augen, die mich schon praktisch auszogen. Und dann sprach er es auch noch aus.

„Ich will dich.", mir lief ein heißkalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Schön, ich dich aber nicht."

Das Gespräch verlief nicht weiter, da ich mich weigerte überhaupt irgendwas zu sagen. Ich hatte einfach keine Lust gehabt mit ihm zu reden. Aber so einfach war das nicht, seine Affenkrieger kamen und fesselten mich auf eine verdammt unbequeme Art und Weise. Ich konnte mich nicht wirklich bewegen, meine Muskeln verspannten sich und außerdem taten die anderen Verletzungen weh.

Fuck! Ich konnte gar nichts außer schreien. Nicht einmal schlafen! Ich hätte sicher die Nacht durch geschrien, aber nach einer halben Stunde Geschrei wurde mir ein Knebel in den Mund gesteckt. Vom Meister höchst persönlich. Mit den Worten „Damit du dich schon dran gewöhnst was im Mund zu haben." Und dann fasste er sich in den Schritt. Mir wurde schlecht. Wenn der das wirklich bringen würde, würd ich ihm den Schwanz abbeißen!

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich da so gefesselt lag, aber ich konnte nicht mehr ich wollte hier weg. Verdammt.

Als sich dann die Tür öffnete, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten. Entweder würden sie mich jetzt losbinden und anderweitig foltern um aus mir die Wahrheit heraus zu quetschen. Oder aber sie würden mich so liegen lassen, was aufs Gleiche hinaus käme.

Ich wurde umgedreht, und die Fesseln wurden abgemacht.

„Na, hast du mich vermisst?", hörte ich den perversen Mistkerl fragen.

„Nein hab ich nicht. Aber wenn du mich freilässt werde ich dich eventuell vermissen, sobald ich weg bin."

„Ich werd da drüber nachdenken.", sagte er und hielt einen länglichen Gegenstand vor mein Gesicht. Fuck, das war ein Spielzeug für Erwachsene. „Ah ich seh du kennst so was. Schon mal ausprobiert? Okay Anhand deines Blickes offensichtlich nicht."

Er drehte sich mir mit dem Rücken zu und ich hörte leises Rascheln.

Die ersten Bewegungen taten weh, aber ich hatte jetzt keine Zeit. Das war meine Chance, ich sprang auf und wollte zur Tür laufen. Doch kam ich nicht besonders weit, wurde an meinem Bein festgehalten und auf den Boden gedrückt. Fuck.

„Lass mich los, du Arsch!", schrie ich ihn an und zappelte, damit er mich losließ, doch sein Griff blieb fest, er drehte mir die Arme auf den Rücken. Und ich spürte wie er sie festband, und zwar in einer wenig angenehmen Position. „Du Schwein, lass das! Ich will das nicht, verdammt!" Ich hörte ihn fies lachen, verdammt, das war ja so ein…! Seine Hand legte sich auf meinen Hintern, er kniff fest hinein und streichelte mich dann, verdammt was war widerlich!

„Du hast so einen hübschen Hintern, Blondie.", sagte er und ich spürte seine Finger da wo ich sie definitiv nicht haben wollte. Es lag zwar noch eine dünne Schicht Lackstoff dazwischen aber dennoch! Und dann wanderten seine Finger zu der Schnürung vorne an der Hose und binnen weniger Momente war ich unten rum nackt. Ich zappelte und versuchte zu fliehen, trat nach ihm aber es half alles nichts. Ich kam hier nicht weg. Verdammt, wie konnte das nur passieren. Ich war einer der mächtigsten Deava, den Asmodae jemals gesehen hatte und jetzt lag ich gefesselt auf dem Boden eines dreckigen und stinkenden Kerkers und wartete darauf, dass mir so ein perverser Mistkerl einen Plastik(?)schwanz in den Hintern schob? Nein, so war das alles falsch! Das war so nicht geplant!

Auf meine Pläne wurde allerdings kein Wert gelegt, denn ich spürte warme und vor allem nasse Finger an meinem Hintern. Das würde mir der Mistkerl so büßen!

Der Kerl lachte leise und schob den ersten Finger rein.

„Bist ganz schön eng."

„Fick dich doch…", gab ich gequält zurück, wenn ich könnte würd ich ihm jetzt wehtun. Sehr wehtun… und dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich noch als ein zweiter Finger sich in mich bohrte. Fuck! Au… Das war mehr als nur unangenehm, das tat weh!

Immer wieder bewegte er sie in mir, hin und her, dehnte mich, und tat mir damit verdammt weh… nicht nur körperlich.

Irgendwann zog er sie aus mir raus und setzte das Plastikteil an meinen Eingang, ich sog scharf die Luft ein. Fuck! „Nein! Nicht! Mach das nicht!", schrie ich ihn an, nein, ich wollte das nicht…!

Etwas Hartes drückte sich gegen meinen Hintern und ich bekam echt Angst. Fuck… Okay, Mello nimm es wie ein Mann… Fuck, Männer wurden nicht gefickt!

Obwohl der Mistkerl das Teil vorsichtig in mich schob, tat es dennoch weh und es fühlte sich einfach nur scheiße an! Aber die Blöße zu heulen würd ich mir nicht geben! Nicht vor ihm und erst recht nicht in so einer Position!

Als das Teil ganz drin war und ich mir voll scheiße vorkam, befestigte er irgendwie an mir, dass es nicht rauskam von allein. Außerdem fesselte er mich so dass ich in einer knienden Position saß, und mich auch nicht anders bewegen konnte, und zwar gar nicht. Er stellte sich vor mich, schaute auf mich herab. Es war mehr als nur entwürdigend…

Er streichelte mir über den Kopf, wie einem Hund.

„Das ist um dich auf später vorzubereiten.", sagte er dann und verließ den Raum. Fuck… wollte er etwa später noch…? Nein… oder? Er konnte doch nicht einfach… er durfte einfach nicht! Das war gegen das Gesetz verdammt! Naja gut ich war hier sowieso unter Gesetzlosen, aber die konnten doch nicht einfach über dieses Gesetz gehen, oder? Jemanden gegen seinen Willen zum Geschlechtsverkehr zwingen war einfach ein Tabu, und vor allem wenn der Partner ein Mann war! Und die die es doch machten, wurden bestraft, naja außer man war der Herrscher, da wurde das wohl nicht so eng gesehen. Aber dieser Kerl hier war NICHT der Herrscher! Und überhaupt, egal wer der Mistkerl war, der hatte die Finger von mir zu lassen… das hier war schon erniedrigend genug…

Ich tat mir teilweise selbst leid, von einer unbequemen Position in die andere, das war irgendwie echt scheiße. Und als ich dachte es kann gar nicht schlimmer werden, fing dieses Ding an zu vibrieren. Oh Fuck… ich konnte ein leises Keuchen gar nicht unterdrücken… das war alles andere als toll.

„Du Hund! Komm gefälligst hier runter!", fing ich an laut zu schreien, um auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Fuck… ich seufzte laut, ich wollte hier weg… das war alles scheiße…


	4. Chapter 4

Zwei Stunden später, als der Mistkerl wieder kam, war ich bereits am Heulen. Mein ganzes Gesicht war nass und ich schluchzte laut. Obwohl ich ihn eigentlich anschreien wollte. Aber es klappte nicht… ich konnte nicht…

„Mach es weg…", heulte ich als er vor mir stand und ich ihn aus verheulten Augen von unten anschaute. „H-Hol es… raus…"

„Hast du schon genug?"

„Verdammt! Hol es einfach raus!", schrie ich, ich konnte nicht mehr.

„Das geht auch netter.", gab er grinsend zurück und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann machte er zuerst die Fesseln los und holte anschließend das Teil aus mir raus. Ich fühlte mich echt erlöst… und jetzt nur noch schlafen… Der Mistkerl zog mir noch meine Hose an, was nicht unbedingt vergnüglich war, weil meine Oberschenkel noch immer wehtaten und mein Hintern jetzt sowieso. Und das enge Lackleder nicht besonders angenehm auf der Haut war gerade. Er drehte mich um - ich heulte noch immer - sodass ich auf der Seite lag und strich mir über den Rücken. Verdammt der soll mich schlafen lassen! „Und wirst du mir nun endlich verraten wie man unseren derzeitigen Oberherrscher loswird?"

„N-Nein, einem Hund wie dir werde ich niemals irgendwas sagen, klar?" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und gab ein unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich.

„Ich kann das Teil auch wieder da reinstecken, wo es eben war."

„Nein!", schrie ich protestierend und unter Tränen auf. Fuck! Das war scheiße! Ich hasste es zu heulen, und jetzt erst recht.

„Also?"

„Ich sag dir nichts…"

„Du willst es nicht anders oder?", fragte er und ich schwieg. So ein Arsch!

Er war kurz davor mir meine Hose doch wieder runterzuziehen, als sich jemand hinter ihm meldete und ihm mitteilte, dass ein wichtiger Gast angekommen sei. Der Mistkerl ließ mich los, rückte meine Klamotten zurecht, zerrte mich dann vom Boden hoch und übergab mich dem Typen.

„Hier, wenn ich zurück bin will ich, dass er gestanden hat."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister."

Eigentlich war ich schon halbtot, als der Typ mich auf die Schulter packte, aber dann wurde alles nur noch schlimmer.

Er brachte mich in einen anderen Raum, einen anderen Folterkerker, an der Wand hingen wie üblich Folterinstrumente. Er legt mich dann auf dem Boden, vor einem großen Becken ab. Irgendwie schwante mir Übles.

Zu dumm, dass ich mich kein Stück rühren konnte.

„So Kleiner, wie wär´s mit Wahrheit rausrücken?"

„Ihr könnt mich mal…", war meine Antwort. Wie üblicher Weise.

„Vielleicht überlegst du es dir noch einmal?"

„Nein!"

Der Kerl packte mich an den Haaren, zerrte mich näher an das mit Wasser gefüllten Becken und tauchte mich hinein. Ich hielt die Luft an, obwohl ich mich erschreckte weil es so verdammt kalt war gelang es mir mich nicht daran zu verschlucken. Er zerrte mich wieder raus, sofort schnappte ich nach Luft.

„Und jetzt?"

„Nein!"

Und wieder wurde ich unter Wasser gedrückt. Scheiße, war das kalt! Wir waren zwar nicht besonders kälteempfindlich, aber mir wurde dennoch ziemlich kalt davon, außerdem begann mein Kopf wehzutun davon. Vermutlich fror mein Gehirn grad ein. Wieder wurde ich rausgezogen.

„Wir können auch so weiter machen, bis du sprichst."

„Ich hoffe du hast Zeit…", schaffte ich es noch zu sagen, bevor sich mein Kopf erneut unter Wasser befand und ich mich diesmal wirklich am Wasser verschluckte. Er zerrte mich wieder raus, hustend fluchte ich vor mich hin und erwähnte dabei die ganze Familie des Typens, selbst seine ungeborenen Enkelkinder.

Dieser verdammte Kerl! Er hatte einfach nicht aufgehört meinen Kopf unter Wasser zu drücken, und das obwohl ich mehrfach fast erstickt bin. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, weil mir kalt war. Ich war müde und erschöpft, ich hatte einfach genug… verdammt, ich wusste gar nicht wie es war wenn man fror… das war so untypisch, und lag wohl am Schlafentzug oder an der Folter oder keine Ahnung! Ich konnte gar nicht mehr klar denken. Ich hörte ihn nur laut lachen und dann wurde ich hochgezerrt und landete komplett im kalten Wasser. Vor Schreck schrie ich auf.

„Und jetzt? Sagst du es jetzt?"

„N-N-Nein!", brachte ich zitternd hervor, und schon drückte der Kerl meinen Kopf erneut unter Wasser. Als ich wieder oben war, befand sich der Oberarsch im Raum.

„Und wie sieht´s aus?"

„Nichts Meister."

„I-I-Ich h-hoffe d-du verreckst an e-einem g-grauen-h-haften T-T-Tod!" Er guckte zu mir runter.

„Wie schmeichelhaft.", gab er zurück und hockte sich neben dem Becken. „Ist dir etwa kalt?"

„N-N-Nein, i-ich zitter einfach s-so!"

Er streckte seinen Arm nach mir aus und holte mich aus dem kalten Wasser. Zitternd stand ich vor ihm, naja ich versuchte es, doch meine Beine gaben nach und ich fiel fast um. Der Mistkerl hielt mich fest, und da wo er mich anfasste brannte meine Haut.

„L-Lass m-mich los!" Doch anstatt mich loszulassen drückte er mich fester an sich. Meckerte seinen Foltermeister an, dass er mich fast umgebracht hat und trug mich dann raus in den anderen Kerker, wo ich mich sonst immer befand. Dort legte er mich erst mal ab. Ich zitterte noch immer wie verrückt und rollte mich zusammen.

Wenn mir grad nicht so kalt gewesen wäre, würde ich sicher was zickiges und beleidigendes sagen, aber ganz ehrlich es ging grad einfach nicht. Nicht in diesem Zustand.

Ich versuchte mich zu wehren als der Typ seine Hände auf mir hatte, aber nicht besonders lang. Ehrlich ich hab den Protest nach drei Sekunden aufgegeben und ließ ihn einfach machen, was er da vorhatte.

Er zog mir die nassen und kalten Sachen aus, und legte sie neben sich auf den Boden. Fuck, das war kein Deut besser. Naja vielleicht schon. Irgendwie.

Und dann fühlte ich seine Hand auf meinem Rücken, genau zwischen den Flügeln. Er zeichnete vorsichtig die Knochen mit dem Finger nach bis seine Hand sich dort befand wo ich sie am wenigstens wollte. Auf meinem Hintern. Dort ließ er sie kurz ruhen, bevor er mich zu sich umdrehte und mich ansah. Es war mir in diesem Moment nicht einmal peinlich nackt vor ihm zu liegen. Wenn einem so verdammt kalt ist und man gleich einschläft ist einem sehr vieles verdammt egal.

„Willst du nicht doch lieber reden?", fragte er.

„N-ein..."

„Ich hoffe du bist dir dessen bewusst, dass es nur noch schlimmer wird, wenn du nicht sprichst."

„Mir egal...", gab ich schwach aber dennoch zickig zurück. Er lachte leise auf.

„Du bist wirklich niedlich, so wie du deinen Stolz verzweifelt festhältst."

Seine andere Hand legte sich um meinen Nacken und hob meinen Oberkörper an, mit der anderen die eben noch auf meiner Hüfte lag, hielt er meinen Kopf fest und dann passierte es.

Seine Lippen lagen auf meinen, und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, weil ich einfach keine Kraft hatte mich zu wehren. Er ließ wieder von mir ab. Leckte sich über die Lippen. Meine fühlten sich jetzt um einiges wärmer an. Vor Wut darüber, was er da eben gemacht hat wurde mir schwindelig, oder lag es an der Müdigkeit? Vielleicht auch an der Kälte.. ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich weiß nur noch, wie er mich wieder hinlegte und alles um mich herum schwarz wurde.

Dieser …. Ochse! Mir fiel nicht mal was Besseres ein, dabei war mein Wortschatz an Beleidigungen eigentlich weitaus größer. Das erste was ich gemacht hatte als ich wieder wach war, war mein den Mund abzuwischen. Bah! Ekelhaft! Wie konnte der nur?

Naja und das zweite was ich tat: Ich zog mich erst mal wieder an. Meine Sachen waren wieder trocken und außerdem war ich nicht gefesselt wie sonst auch immer. Schnell zog ich mir die Lacksachen an, und zog die Schnüren zu. Gut hinten an den Flügeln, da brauchte ich dann doch Hilfe. Bekanntlich wuchsen uns keine weiteren Arme dort. Aber das machte nichts, solang ich wenigstens nicht nackt war!

Ich lehnte mich an die Wand, sie war feucht und nass, und seufzte erst mal. Mal nachdenken. Ich war nicht gefesselt, ich war ausgeschlafen und ich war angezogen. Das hieß, ich könnt versuchen zu flüchten. Gut ich war zwar komplett Waffenlos, aber ich könnte mir mal die Gitter angucken. Gesagt – getan.

Ich begutachtete das Schloss und die Gitter, und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass hier wohl noch keiner geflohen war. Und wenn doch, dann hat man danach die Kerker modernisiert. So schnell kam ich hier also wohl doch nicht raus, wie erhofft.

Als die Tür aufging, bin ich fast vor Schreck zusammen gezuckt, aber es war nur das Mädel mit dem Essen. Hmm, da kam mir schon eine Idee. Sie stellte sich vor das Gitter und guckte mich ängstlich an. Oder neidisch, wer weiß.

„Ich hab hier wieder Essen für dich..."

„Und jetzt?"

„D-Du bist nicht gefesselt..."

„Und?"

„Ich weiß, d-dass du gefährlich bist." Ich schenkte ihr meinen freundlichsten und niedlichsten Blick, den ich drauf hatte.

„Ich tu dir doch nichts."

„Ich... Ich ruf lieber den Meister.", sagte sie und wollte sich gerade umdrehen.

„Nein! Nein warte, ich tu dir echt nichts. Ich geh ganz nach hinten, okay? Und wenn ich da bin, kannst du die Tür öffnen, und die Platte reinstellen." Ich guckte sie noch immer halbwegs freundlich an. Weh die dumme Gans haute ab!

„O-Okay, aber keine Tricks, klar?"

„Ich bin schon weg.", sagte ich und ging nach ganz hinten. Lehnte mich kurz an die Wand und bemerkte dann, dass sie nass war. Lieber doch nicht anlehnen. Ich hörte wie sie den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte und dann den kleinen Raum betrat. Und ich wäre sicher nicht einer der mächtigsten und stärksten Deava gewesen, wenn mich diese drei oder vier Meter aufgehalten hätten. Das Mädchen hatte es gar nicht kommen sehen, da lag sie schon bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Ein fester Schlag und sie war k.o gewesen. Armes Mädchen, dabei konnte sie gar nichts dafür, dass ihr Meister mich so unterschätzte. Naja, nicht mein Problem. Ich schnappte mir noch ein Stück Brot, steckte es mir in den Mund und schlich den Gang entlang, die Treppe hoch.

Keine Wachen weit und breit. War ja nicht besonders gut bewacht. Ich ging eine weitere Treppe hoch und dann stand ich vor einer Tür. Öffnete sie ganz leise einen Spalt weit und lugte raus. Keiner zu sehen. Ich öffnete sie ein Stück weiter und quetschte mich durch und dann schlich ich an der Wand entlang Richtung einer Tür die so aussah als wäre dort der Ausgang.

Ich hörte wie das Holz leise knackte und die Tür sich öffnete, schnell versteckte ich mich hinter einer Statue, die groß genug war um meinen Boss dahinter zu verstecken. Das Meister-Arschloch ging vorbei und bemerkte mich zum Glück nicht. Als er die Treppe runterging nutzte ich die Gelegenheit und rannte los, riss die Tür auf und lief an zwei Wachen vorbei in die Freiheit.

„Hey, stehen bleiben!", hörte ich einen von ihnen hinter mir her rufen, aber ich lief weiter auf einen Platz, eine Art Marktplatz, nur ohne Markt drauf. War verdammt groß da Platz, wie konnte ich den nie gesehen haben? Ich hatte zwar nicht wirklich Zeit mich umzusehen, aber die Festung war alles andere als klein. Der Himmel war klar und ich breitete meine Flügel aus.

Großer Fehler. Heftiger Schmerz ging durch meinen ganzen Körper und ich ging zu Boden, stütze mich mit den Händen ab. Fuck, das hatte noch ja ganz vergessen!

Das hatte sich angefühlt, als wär er glatt noch mal gebrochen worden, verdammt. Hinter mir hörte ich ihn lachen... ich hätte kotzen können. Ich drehte mich langsam um, und da stand er. In seiner vollen Pracht. Ich überlegte gar nicht lange, nahm den Schnee in die Hand, der auf dem Boden lag und warf das bisschen nach ihm.

Und verfehlte. Er sah mich zweifeln an.

„Zurück in die Zelle mit ihm.", ordnete er seinen Männern an. „Passt auf den Flügel auf."

Fünf Minuten später befand ich mich wieder an meinem Ausgangspunkt. Im Verlies. Angekettet. An der Wand. Toll.

Und natürlich tat der dumme Flügel weh... wie konnte es auch anders sein?

Verdammt ich wollte hier weg!


	5. Chapter 5

Es vergingen nicht wenige Stunden, in denen zum Glück nichts geschah. Ich lag weiter auf dem Boden und dachte über meinen nächsten Fluchtversuch nach. Da ich definitiv nicht fliegen konnte, musste ich wohl oder übel zu Fuß... wie ein gewöhnlicher Sterblicher. Der Ausgang war bewacht.. und .. Mist ich müsste zuerst aus der Zelle hier raus! Okay noch mal fällt das dumme Mädel sicher nicht drauf rein. Und vermutlich wird der Meisterarsch jetzt selbst runter kommen... Mist... Okay dann würd ich hier jämmerlich krepieren, während dieser Hund oder sonst wer mich foltert.

Das waren so rosige Aussichten. Oh Mann...

Und als ich dachte schlimmer wird´s gar nicht werden, hörte ich wie sich die Tür öffnete und dann Schritte. Das hieß gar nichts gutes.

Ich erwartete wie immer das Schlimmste, und genau das kam natürlich. Der Meisterarsch stand vor dem Gitter und öffnete die Tür, kam rein und schloss sie hinter sich wieder.

Mit einem hemmischen Grinsen im Gesicht näherte er sich mir. Das hieß noch weniger Gutes. Aber ich ließ mir natürlich nicht anmerken, dass ich Schiss hatte. Überhaupt hatte ich gar keine Angst, nicht vor dem da! Der brauchte sich ja nichts einbilden.

Dennoch hoffte ich innerlich, dass er nicht wieder mit so einem dummen Ding ankam. Aber er hatte keins in der Hand, was hoffentlich ein gutes Zeichen war.

Dennoch er kam mir zu nah, als er sich neben mich auf dem Boden niederließ und seine Hände nach mir ausstreckte. Ich rutschte ein Stück weg, naja so viel wie die Fesseln es mir erlaubte.

„Fass mich nicht an!", fauchte ich. Aber es war ihm egal, denn er packte mich fest am Bein und hielt mich fest, damit ich nicht gleich nach ihm trat, drückte sie gegen den Boden. Und guckte mich dann mit diesem Blick an, der das Blut in mir gefrieren ließ. Wieder dieser Blick... „Denk gar nicht dran, wieder irgendwas zu machen!"

Ohne etwas zu erwidern, legte er seine Hand auf meine Brust und öffnete langsam meine Weste. Ich zappelte, um ihn daran zu hindern. Aber das klappte natürlich nicht... blöde Fesseln!

Der Reißverschluss war unten somit war meine Brust entblößt, schon lag seine Hand auf meinem Bauch, wanderte langsam nach oben hin zu meiner Brust.

„Lass das!", schrie ich ihn an und versuchte ihn mit meinem heilen Flügel wegzudrücken, aber den pinnte er schnell am Boden fest und legte sich halb drauf. Sah mich drohend an, dass ich das ja lassen sollte. Erneut war seine Hand auf mir und strich mir über die Brust. Wieder zappelte ich. Verdammt.. ich wollte das nicht! Ich wusste genau was er vorhatte, und ich wollte das verdammt noch mal nicht!

Als die Weste offen war, und an meinen Schultern runter hing, beugte er sich runter zu mir, ich drehte mein Gesicht weg, er küsste mich am Hals, ich fühlte seinen warmen Atem an meinem Ohr, das kitzelte und war so … ich wusste nicht einmal wie ich das beschreiben sollte, es war einfach falsch!

„Hör auf...", sagte ich leise. „Ich will das nicht."

Er machte dennoch weiter an meinem Hals, küsste mich da und leckte über die Haut, fing irgendwann an, leicht an der Haut zu saugen und zu beißen. Während seine Hand immer wieder über meinen Oberkörper strich und verdächtig nah an den Bund meiner knappen Hose wanderte. Kurz hörte er dann auf, meine Hals zu foltern. Ich guckte ihn nicht an, aber ich spürte wie er über meinen Schritt strich und dann weiter runter über die Oberschenkel. Ich musste leise aufkeuchen, als er eine der Stellen berührte, die so wehtaten. Vorsichtig streichelte über die verletzte Haut, ich verzog mein Gesicht, weil das verdammt unangenehm war und wehtat.

Er drückte meinen Körper fest gegen seinen und dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören. Wieder spürte ich seinen Atem an meinem Ohr, diesmal leckte er einmal über mein Ohrläppchen und knabberte dann daran. Ich zerrte an den Fesseln, hoffte irgendwie sie würden nachgeben. Aber nichts, und dann drehte er mit der Hand mein Gesicht zu sich und verschloss unsere Lippen miteinander. Für einen kurzen Moment war ich einfach zu schockiert, um etwas zu machen aber dann kam die Wut und die Panik und sämtlich andere Gefühle und ich biss fest zu.

Er zuckte von mir weg, und blutete an der Lippe. Ha! Kleiner Triumph!

Er warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu, krallte sich fest in meinen Haaren und zog daran. Zwang mich meinen Kopf in den Nacken zu legen.

„Du bist wie ein kleines wildes Kätzchen.", sagte er, leckt über meinen Hals.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, verdammt!", fauchte ich weiter. Aber wie immer war es egal, was ich wollte, denn er machte weiter. Ließ zuerst meine Haare wieder los. Und ließ seine Hand dann wieder über meinen Oberkörper wandern, und glitt dann runter zu meinem Schritt, strich immer wieder drüber.

Oh man … ich war so verdammt empfindlich dort, dass es gar nicht lange brauchte bis ich aufkeuchte. Röte schoss mir ins Gesicht, man ich wollte das nicht!

„L-Lass das...", sagte ich stockend und zappelte etwas mit den Beinen rum.

„Es gefällt dir doch." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hör auf."

Er machte aber weiter, ich spürte wie sich etwas in meiner Hose regte und sie auch noch verdammt eng wurde. Nein...

Und dann merkte ich wie der Kerl langsam die Schnüre meiner Hose aufmachte und sich dann eine Hand reinschob. Berührte mich dort, ich verspannte mich sofort. Zappelte mit den Beinen rum. Und er machte immer weiter, massierte mich, bis es fast nicht mehr auszuhalten war. Dabei wollte ich das nicht! Verdammt ich wollte da einfach nicht so! Egal ob sich das jetzt gut anfühlte oder nicht.

Während er mich dort immer weiter massierte, knabberte er immer wieder an meinem Hals und meinem Ohrläppchen. Biss und küsste mich wieder dort.

Fuck, ich versuchte nicht zu stöhnen, aber das klappte nicht. Denn immer wieder wenn ich es unterdrückte, biss er mir fest in den Hals, damit ich wenigstens vor Schmerz aufstöhnte, wenn sich seine Spitzen Eckzähne sich in meine Haut bohrten.

Und als ich dachte ich kann gar nicht mehr, da hörte er auf. Nahm seine Hand aus meiner Hose und streichelte über meinen Oberschenkel. Kratzte leicht über die Haut.

„Ahh..."

Er drehte meinen Körper etwas zur Seite und zog mir meine Weste vorsichtig aus, kurz passierte nichts, vermutlich guckt er sich meinen Rücken an, aber dann spürte ich seine Hände auf mir. Er berührte mich, zwar vorsichtig und bedacht, aber ich wusste was er vorhatte. Und genau das missfiel mir.

Er kratze über meine Seite und ich bekam Gänsehaut, dann drehte er mich wieder auf den Rücken und guckte mich wieder so an... es bildete sich noch mehr Gänsehaut.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.", sagte er leicht lachend, aber dennoch mit diesem verlangenden Blick. Keine Angst? Haha...

Mit einer Hand hielt er meine Beine fest und mit der anderen versuchte er meine Hose runter zu bekommen, was sich nicht als einfach herausstellte. Als er seine zweite Hand hinzunahm, nutze ich die Gelegenheit und trat ihm mit voller Kraft gehen die Brust.

Aber es passierte nichts, außer dass mein Fuß begann zu schmerzen und der Kerl mich mit rotglühenden Augen anfunkelte. Langsam hob er die Hand, nahm meine Fuß und drückte ihn wieder fest zurück auf den Boden. Ohne einmal den Blick von mir abzuwenden.

Und genau hier begann ich Angst zu haben.

Für einen kurzen Moment traute ich mich nicht zu bewegen, nicht einmal zu atmen. Aber dann ließ der Schreck nach und ich begann zu zappeln und an den Fesseln zu rütteln. Hey, meine Unschuld war mir noch immer sehr viel wert!

„Du kannst das nicht machen!", schrie ich. „Das ist verboten! Und ich will das nicht, verdammt!"

„Ich glaub aber da ist jemand ganz anderer Meinung.", gab er zurück und streichelte dann über meine Erregung.

„Der ist mir egal, klar? Ich will das nicht!"

Er grinste nur, und zog die Hose runter, und dann lag ich fast nackt vor ihm. Fast nackt hieß, ich hatte meine Stiefel noch an, und die verdeckten nur meine Beine. Sehr viel.

Aber so lange hatte ich sie nicht an, denn die zog er mir auch noch aus. Und dann, dann lag ich wirklich komplett nackt vor ihm. Sämtlichen Schmuck hatte er mir auch abgenommen.

Ich kam mir noch nie so wehrlos vor, wie in diesem Moment.

Ich sah wie er etwas aus seinem Mantel holte, es war ein kleines Fläschchen aus Glas, mit etwas drin. Er öffnete sie verteilte die dickflüssige Substanz auf seinen Fingern. Mir wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig und ich hörte wieder auf zu atmen.

Vor allem als seine Finger mich an meinem Hintern berührten.

„Entspann dich.", sagte er leise, ich verspannte mich nur noch mehr. Dabei berührte er mich dort nur vorsichtig.

„N-Nein..."

Ich spürte wie sich langsam etwas in mich schob, und das fühlte sich alles andere als toll an. Es war zwar nicht das erste mal, dass er seine Finger in mich schob, aber es war dennoch erniedrigend!

Auch wenn er vorsichtig war und sich Zeit ließ. Und genau das war das Problem.. das war kein schönes Gefühl, welches ich besonders lang empfinden wollte. Dann kam der zweite Finger dazu, und ließ mich vor Schmerz aufkeuchen.

Seine andere Hand strich vorsichtig über meine Seite entlang, immer näher an meine Erregung, die noch immer stand und berührte mich dort. Wieder stöhnte ich auf, diesmal nicht vor Schmerz.

Verdammt fühlte sich das gut an. Oh Mist.. wie konnte ich nur sowas denken? Das sollte sich nicht gut anfühlen! Ich sollte es hassen, verdammt. Okay ich hasste es, vor allem weil es sich so gut anfühlte. Der Mistkerl grinste selbstzufrieden und machte weiter. Führte einen dritter Finger in mich ein und weitete mich weiter, während seine andere Hand mir viel zu tolle Gefühle schenkte.

Ich wand mich unter seinen Berührungen, wusste nicht wie ich das alles aushalten sollte. Ich hasste es und dennoch war das so toll gerade. Und dann zog er die Finger aus mir.

Und als er anfing seine Hose aufzumachen, krabbelte die Angst erst recht über meinen Körper, ich spürte sie regelrecht. Tief in mir drin, wie sie sich in mir sammelte und ich anfing zu zittern. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, außerdem wurde mir schwindelig.

Ich war wie erstarrt. Zu nichts fähig, außer zu einem flehenden Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn dazu bringen sollte aufzuhören... Ich merkte wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen bildeten.

Er platzierte sich zwischen meinen Beinen, legte eins neben sich und das zweite hob er an.

„Bitte nicht...", bat ich ihn, versuchte die Tränen zu kontrollieren, die sich ihren Weg nach draußen bannen wollten.

Seine Hände legte er an meine Hüfte und hob sie etwas an, die Ketten klirrten leise, als er mich bewegte. Er wollte mich wohl ganz hinlegen, aber mit den Fesseln klappte das nicht.

Er guckte kurz zu mir runter, beugte sich über mich, legte seine warmen Hände um die Fesseln um meine Handgelenke, und zog dann einmal daran.

Und riss die komplette Verankerung aus der Wand.

Vorsichtig legte er mich auf dem Boden ab, wieder legte er seine Hände an meinen Hintern, zog mich näher an sich ran, sodass meine Haut seine berührte.

Ich wimmerte leise auf, als die eine Hand weiter unter meinem Hintern blieb, die andere sich aber wieder auf mein Bein legte. Er schaute mich wieder an, seine Augen funkelten leicht.

„Nein...", sagte ich leise und jetzt liefen die ersten Tränen über mein Gesicht. „Nein..."

Er führte langsam seine Erregung an mich, ich spürte sie und versteifte mich total. Nein.. ich wollte das nicht. Er setze sie an meinen Eingang und begann vorsichtig dagegen zu drücken.

„Nicht... Nein... N-Ahh-Nghh...!"

Mit einem Mal befand er sich komplett in mir, Tränen schossen mir in die Augen, es fühlte sich so an als würde es mich gleich in zwei reißen. Ich packte ihn an den Schultern, wollte ihn eigentlich wegstoßen, aber da zog er sich aus mir raus und stieß wieder zu. Ich krallte mich in seinem Mantel fest, stöhnte laut auf. Schrie fast... das tat so weh.

„H-Hör auf..!", brachte ich hervor unter Tränen. Er stieß ein weiteres Mal zu, brachte mich zum Schreien. Seine Hand legte sich auf meine Wange, streichelte darüber. Dann beugte er sich zu mir runter, ich versuchte ihn wegzudrücken, aber war einfach nicht in der Lage dazu.

„Tut mir leid...", flüsterte er leise. „Es wird gleich besser."

Kurz berührten sich unsere Nasenspitzen, und dann unsere Lippen, sein Atem war warm auf meiner Haut. Ich spürte wie er lächelte, dann küsste er mich fast zärtlich auf den Mundwinkel. Leckte eine Träne weg. Und dann machte er weiter, stieß einige Male fest in mich.

Anfangs tat es nur weg, und fühlte sich total scheiße an. Ich fühlte mich so benutzt, ihm war egal was ich dabei empfand, aber dann traf er etwa in mir... was sich gar nicht so schlecht anfühlte. Ich keuchte auf.

Es war eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust und Erniedrigung. Mein Körper und mein Verstand waren sich nicht einig, meinem Körper gefiel das, meinem Verstand allerdings umso weniger.

Das war nicht das was ich erwartet hatte, wieder traf er die Stelle und ich stöhnte leise auf, weil sich das so gut anfühlte. Was war denn jetzt los? Warum machte er so was und vor allem wie hatte er das geschafft?

Der nächste Stoß ließ mich wieder leise aufschreien, ich konnte mich gar nicht beherrschen. Verdammt, das war nicht ich...!

Ich wand mich weiter unter ihm aber diesmal vor Lust, konnte fast gar nicht mehr. War nur noch am Stöhnen, keuchen und schreien... das war zu viel...

Und dann ließ er meine Beine runter, hörte auf so fest zu stoßen. Zog sich ganz aus mir raus, fast hätte ich protestiert. Auch wenn ich das hier mal so gar nicht wollte... aber es fühlte sich so gut an...

Er drehte mich um, und hob mich ein Stück an, so dass ich auf meinen Knien stand und mich mit meinen Händen auf dem Boden abstütze. Mein kaputter Flügel hatte kurz protestiert, aber ich nahm das fast gar nicht wahr.

Seine Hände legten sich auf meinen Rücken und meinen Hintern, er strich kurz drüber und kratzte über die Haut. Und dann spürte ich seine Lippen in meinem Nacken, er gab mir dort einen vorsichtigen Kuss.

Ich merkte, wie er seine Erregung wieder an mich ran führte, und dann war er wieder in mir, ließ mich laut aufstöhnen. Und stieß dann immer wieder fest zu, ließ mich Sternchen sehen, weil er diesen Punkt dabei traf, der mich beinah um den Verstand brachte.

Ich dachte ich würde bereits jetzt wahnsinnig werden, aber dann ließ er seine Hand zwischen meine Beine gleiten und umfasste meine Erektion und begann mich dort zu massieren. Ich stöhnte total laut auf, das musste der Himmel sein, dachte ich kurz, und kam mir zu gleich total dumm vor. Ich wusste gar nicht mehr was ich denken sollte. Ich wollte das nicht und doch fühlte es sich so toll an, totales Chaos herrschte in meinem Kopf.

Ich nahm fast gar nichts mehr wahr, nicht den Schmerz, den mein Flügel von sich gab, nicht das leise Stöhnen und Keuchen, welches von _ihm_ kam, nicht einmal wie meine Knie anfingen weh zu tun, wegen dem Steinboden und schon gar nicht, wie demütigend das ganze eigentlich war.

Und dann durchflutet mich für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl völliger Zufriedenheit, es war so als würde man auf der berühmten Wolke Sieben schweben, nur noch höher, weil es sich noch viel besser anfühlte. Zu mindestens auf einer Seite, aber die andere Seite war zurzeit einfach zu sehr damit beschäftigt zufrieden zu sein, als zu meckern.


	6. Chapter 6

Ich kam also, und für diesen kurzen Augenblick war alles völlig in Ordnung. Ich nahm nur am Rande war wie er sich das letzte Mal in mich stieß und dann meinen Hintern ganz fest gegen sich presste und anschließend ebenfalls kam.

Und als er sich aus mir zog und ich spürte wie etwas meinen Oberschenkel runter lief, wurde mir bewusst wie erniedrigend das eben gewesen war.

Ich ließ mich zur Seite fallen, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, hörte noch wie er sich gegen die Wand lehnte und laut atmete.

Etwas tief in mir tat jetzt so weh, als wäre es in tausend kleine Stücke gerissen worden. Ich fühlte mich so schmutzig und benutzt und … ich ekelte mich sogar vor mir selbst!

Heiße tränen begannen sich erneut ihren Weg nach draußen zu bannen und ich begann wieder zu zittern, vor allem zu heulen und zu schluchzen.

Verdammt! Verfluchter Mist...Ich war so wütend auf mich selbst...

Er strich mit dem Finger über meine Seite.

„Hey...", sprach er leise.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", fauchte ich und heulte dabei wie ein Schoßhund.

„Hey, es hat dir doch gefallen.", redete er weiter.

„Fick dich doch!"

Er murmelte noch etwas von Zicken und deckte mich mit seinem Mantel zu, dann hob er mich hoch.

„Lass mich runter!", beschwerte ich mich so fort. Doch er hielt mich weiter fest, und ließ mich nicht runter.

Er trug mich in ein großes Bad, und setzte mich in eine Wanne mit warmen Wasser, ich sah wie es sich sofort leicht rötlich verfärbte. Ich heulte noch immer weiter.

Ich wusste nicht mehr genau was danach passiert war, aber ich wachte zum ersten Mal seit dieser ganzen Zeit in einem weichen und warmen Bett auf. Fuck.. ich hatte sogar vergessen wie sich das anfühlte. Moment... was zur Hölle machte ich hier?

Ruckartig setzte ich mich auf, und bereute es sofort wieder, als ich den Schmerz in meinem Hintern spürte. Fuck...

„Na bist du auch wieder wach.", hörte ich eine Stimme fragen, natürlich war klar wessen Stimme das war. Ich guckte in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und da stand er. Halbnackt und grinsend.

„Fick dich.", gab ich zurück und wollte wieder zurück unter die Decke, aber dazu kam ich dann doch nicht, als er sich zum Bett begab und sich drauf setzte. Ich zuckte weg, als er sich mir näherte.

„Keine Angst ich tu dir nichts.", sagte er und strich mir über die Wange. Ich schlug seine Hand weg und fauchte ihn an.

„Fass mich nicht an!" Sein Blick wurde darauf härter. Und ehe ich überhaupt reagieren konnte, krallten sich seine Finger in meine Haare und zogen mich ein Stück zu sich.

„Du darfst dir dein Schicksal selbst aussuchen. Du kannst bei mir bleiben und das gestrige jede Nacht genießen, dazu musst du mir nur sagen wo die Schwachstelle dieses Idioten ist... oder du stirbst einen schmerzhaften Tod durch die Hand eines Foltermeisters, wenn du Glück hast... Also was willst du?", fragte er und fasste mir dabei an meinen Hintern. Ohne nachzudenken, so wie immer, holte ich aus und knallte ihm eine.

„Lieber sterbe ich, als mich dir zu fügen!"

Sein Griff in meinen Haaren wurde nur noch fester und er zerrte mich hoch, verdammt was der für eine Kraft hatte. Er wirkte jetzt verdammt gereizt. Und dann sah ich ihn ausholen und spürte dann den Schmerz in meiner Wange.

„Du wolltest es so du kleine Schlampe. Ich hab dir die Wahl gelassen."

Er hatte mich aus dem Bett gezerrt und mich einem der Wachen überlassen, der direkt vor seinem Zimmer gestanden haben. Ich wurde zurück ins Verließ gebracht und nicht gerade zärtlich an zwei vertikal stehenden Stangen gefesselt. Meine Hände befanden sich in Kopfhöhe, und würden sicher bald anfangen wehzutun. Und das schlimmste: ich war nackt.

Ich wurde allein gelassen, aber ich war mir sicher, das würde nicht lange währen. So nett war mein Schicksal nicht.

Hm.. war echt angenehm hier, nackt und gefesselt an zwei Stangen. Dazu im Winter, wo es ja so schön warm war. War echt toll hier. Oh man.. ich musste hier weg, sonst würde ich durchdrehen, oder noch mal … genommen werden.. oder sterben. Verdammt.. mir wurde es erst jetzt klar was gestern genau passiert war... ziemlich spät aber irgendwie... das war so... scheiße.

Jetzt war nicht nur mein Flügel am schmerzen, sondern auch noch mein Hintern und mein Stolz. Ich hasste den Kerl!

Etwas später kam jemand rein, es waren die Foltermeister samt Meister-Arschloch. Er wies sie an mir vorher meine Shorts anzuziehen, bevor sie anfingen. Er hatte sich hinterm ich gestellt und rieb meinen Hintern, hätte ich was gegessen, wäre es mir hochgekommen.

„Der einzige Grund warum ich dich ihnen nicht nackt überlasse ist der, dass ich deine Kleidung mag. Sie zeigt genau das was du bist: Eine kleine Hure, die gefickt werden will."

„Fick dich selbst! Ich hab das nicht gewollt!"

Ich hörte ihn noch kurz auflachen und dann verließ er den Raum, ließ mich zurück mit zwei Foltermeistern. Die sich hinter meinem Rücken über die Wahl des Folterinstruments unterhielten.

„Wir nehmen die Neunschwänzige, das wird ihn schon zum Reden bringen."

„In Ordnung. Ich überlasse dir den Vortritt."

Es vergingen nicht einmal zehn Sekunden, ehe die [Dingsdas] der Peitsche auf meinem Rücken aufschlugen und meine Haut aufrissen. Ich hatte nicht aufgeschrieben, biss mir fest in die Unterlippe, um Schreie zurückzuhalten.

Erneut traf mich das Folterinstrument zwischen meinen Flügeln, ich wimmerte leise auf, spürte schon Blut auf meiner Zunge. Fuck!

Nach weiteren unzählbaren Schlägen, vergossenen Tränen und lauten, schmerzerfüllten Schreien lief mir das Blut über den Rücken. Ich konnte mich gar nicht mehr selber halten. Hing an den Ketten, die drohten mir die Arme auszukugeln. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Eigentlich konnte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Aber sie hörten nicht auf, auf mich einzuschlagen. Sie tauschten zwischendurch die Plätze.

Verdammt… das tat alles so weh. Aber ich würde ihnen nichts verraten. Zeitweise wünschte ich mir endlich ohnmächtig werden zu können, aber mein Körper wollte mir diesen Gefallen nicht tun.

Wie schon so oft kam der Herr Obermeister später und löste die Foltermeister ab.

Er stellte sich hinter mich, seine Hand legte sich auf meinen Rücken, auf die blutenden Wunden. Er strich fest drüber, ließ mich laut aufstöhnen.

„Schönes Blut..", fing er an, drückte sich an mich und legte seine mit Blut beschmierten Finger auf mein Gesicht. „Findest du nicht?" Sein Oberkörper presste sich gegen meine Wunden und ich schrie leise auf, müde legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken und somit gegen seine Schulter. Einer seiner Finger legte sich auf meinen Lippen und ließ mich mein eigenes Blut schmecken. Aus Wut biss ich fest zu.

Er zog ihn sofort zurück, aber es sah nicht aus als würde es ihm wehtun. Stattdessen trat er vor mich, guckte mich gerade aus ins Gesicht und schlug mir fest gegen meine Wange. Mein Kopf fiel zur Seite, und vermutlich wäre ich auch umgefallen, wenn ich nicht gefesselt wäre.

„Arschloch.", brachte ich heraus.

„Schlampe.", gab er zurück und trat wieder hinter mich.

Und dann wiederholte er die vergangene Nacht.

Er hatte mir die knappen Hosen runter gezogen und war ohne jegliche Vorbereitung in mich eingedrungen, tat mir mehr weh als er eigentlich musste und flüsterte mir ganze Zeit zu, dass ich jetzt seine Schlampe sei, und dass er das jede Nacht wiederholen würde wenn ich nicht endlich sprach.

Als er endlich fertig war, konnte ich gar nichts mehr, nicht einmal mehr schreien. Ich hatte gar keine Kraft, werte mich auch gar nicht. Mir tat alles nur noch weh. Und ich wollte am liebsten ohnmächtig werden, damit dieser Schmerz aufhören würde.

Ich stöhnte kraftlos auf, als er mit seinen Fingern über meinen Rücken kratze und mir damit verdammt wehtat. Fuck... das war so ziemlich das Schlimmste was man mir jemals angetan hatte.

„Wir sehen uns später.", flüsterte er mir zu. Zog mir meine Hose hoch, verwischte das Blut an meinem Oberschenkel und verließ dann den Raum oder eher Kerker. Verdammt... Ich wusste nicht einmal ob ich das hier überleben würde.. und selbst wenn...

Klar, einer der (ehemals) stärksten und mächtigsten Krieger die dieser verdammte Planet je gesehen hat misshandelt und vergewaltigt. Mein Ansehen würde ich sofort verlieren, meine Position ist nicht mehr viel Wert wenn das rauskommt. Rodd würde keine Halt mehr machen und mich selbst als Hure halten. Vorausgesetzt ich sterbe hier nicht...

Ob der Arsch mich überhaupt suchte? Vermutlich nicht, ich musste erst in einer Woche zurück sein... und selbst da wird er sich noch keine Sorgen machen. Schließlich konnte ich ja (eigentlich) selbst auf mich aufpassen.

Wenn ich hier jemals raus komme, werde ich dieses Arschloch, der mir das angetan hat, umbringen. Ich werde ihm alles heimzahlen! Er wird selbst am eignen Leib erfahren wie es ist, wenn man hilflos ist und sich nicht wehren kann.

Am nächsten Tag hing ich noch immer hier an diesen blöden Stangen, meine Arme waren taub geworden und verkrampften sich anschließend. Über meine anderen Verletzungen schweig ich jetzt lieber.

Draußen hörte man plötzlich Lärm und Geschrei, wohl ein Aufstand oder der Meister hatte seine Tage und machte Aufstand. Ich versuchte mich abzulenken indem ich ihn beleidigte und mir gedanklich ausmalte wie ich ihm Schmerzen zufügte, wenn ich erstmal hier loskam.

Der Lärm draußen beziehungsweise oben wurde immer lauter, und irgendwie gefiel mir das ganz und gar nicht. Tja weg konnte ich eh nicht, ich hatte nicht einmal die Kraft an den Ketten zu zerren.

Das Geschrei wurde lauter und ich erkannte eine mir nicht ganz unbekannte Sprache. Es waren die [Insert Rasse here]. Deren Sprache war einfach von den anderen zu unterscheiden. Aber was wollte sie hier?

Und dann standen plötzlich zwei von ihnen in meinem Kerker.

„Schau mal was wir hier haben.", sagte einer von ihnen. Der andere grinste pervers und leckte sich über die Lippen. Oh oh... ich hatte ein großes Problem.

„Das ist ja fast wie auf einem Silbertablett."

„Ich glaube mit dem hatte schon jemand Spaß." Als er das sagte schämte ich mich dafür. Fuck! Ich kam mir wertloser vor als Dreck in diesem Moment.

„Mir doch egal. Wie oft hat man die Gelegenheit einen Deava zu ficken?" Ich sah wie sein Partner lachte und dann beide auf mich zu kamen.

„Nein!", schrie ich panisch auf. Nicht auch noch das! Die ... das...!

Sie kamen auf mich zu, einer stellte sich hinter mich der andere stand vor mir, und dann fingen sie an mich mit ihren dreckigen Hände anzufassen. Mir wurde schlecht. Fuck.. das konnte doch jetzt nicht wirklich passieren... oder?

Meine Hose wurde aufgemacht und untergezogen.

„Nein...", wollte ich schreien, aber raus kam nur ein bettelnder Ton.

„Ich wollte schon immer eines dieser geflügelten Viecher nageln.", sagte der hinter mir und massierte meinen Hintern. Kratze mit der anderen Hand die Wunden auf meinem Rücken wieder auf, sodass ich spürte wie mir das Blut über den Rücken lief. Der andere betatschte mich an meinem Oberkörper und meiner Hüfte. Dann legte sich seine Hand um mein Oberschenkel und er hob mein Bein hoch, presste sich noch weiter gegen mich, biss mir dann auch noch fest in den Hals. Verdammt.. ich wollte das nicht... das war so ekelhaft. Und ich konnte mich nicht wehren.

Und dann spürte ich auch noch etwas an meinem Hintern, es drang unsanft in mich ein und ließ mich vor Schmerz aufstöhnen.

„Ist noch gerade eng genug für uns beide, die Schlampe."

„Lasst mich los, verdammt!", schrie ich diesmal lauter. Die hatten doch nicht ernsthaft vor das was ich glaubte was sie vorhatten. Das.. das … das war einfach unmöglich! Das ging nicht!

„Was für eine schöne Stimme er hat."

„Gleich wird er richtig schreien."

„Heb ihn hoch, damit es einfacher ist."

Ich dachte ich bekomme gleich eine Panikattacke, mein Herz fing an zu rasten und ich hatte totale Angst. Das war schlimmer als mein erstes Mal. Die wollten jetzt doch nicht beide .. gleichzeitig...?

Ich wurde hochgehoben, spürte noch wie sich zwei warme … wäh ich wollte nicht daran denken was das war. Aber sie drückten sich gegen meinen Eingang und bei dieser Position und nach der gestrigen Nacht, war es nicht sonderlich schwer einzudringen...


	7. Chapter 7

Und plötzlich ließ der eine Kerl vor mich mich los, und fiel zur Seite. Blut spritze aus seiner Brust.

Erschrocken starrte ich den Kerl an, den ich umbringen wollte, meinen Entführer. Bevor er sein Schwert erneut zückte, warf er mir kurz einen fragenden Blick zu, und dann war der andere auch schon Tod.

„Du hast Glück Schätzchen.", sagte er grinsend und stellte sich vor mich hin, dann zog er mir meine Hose wieder hoch. Ich sagte gar nichts dazu, war noch erschrocken von dem Gesehenen eben. Nicht dass der Kerl sie einfach gekillt hatte, nein, sondern dass ich beinah erneut vergewaltigt worden bin, von so dreckigen Kreaturen wie diesen [rasse]. Der Kerl nahm die Ketten mit denen ich gefesselt war und riss sie aus der Verankerung. Mir war zwar davor schon aufgefallen, dass er stärker war als normale Deava, aber das war schon heftig.

Er packte mich auf die Schulter, was nicht gerade angenehm war mit den blutenden Wunden auf dem Rücken, und lief aus den Verließen rauf an die Oberfläche.

Das helle Licht draußen blendete mich, ich war zulange in diesem Drecksloch gewesen.

Draußen herrschte das totale Chaos, Deava und [rasse] bekämpften sich gegenseitig. Ich sah einige Leichen auf dem Boden liegen, beider Parteien. Der Kerl kämpfte sich den Weg frei mit seinem überdimensional großem Schwert und dann waren wir auch schon Oben auf dem großen Platz, wo ich vor ein paar Tagen losfliegen wollte.

Er ließ mich fallen, als ihm irgendwer beinah ein Schwert ins Herz rammte. Und ich war mir gar nicht sicher ob ich das jetzt schlecht finden sollte oder nicht. Eigentlich hätte ich versuchen können zu fliehen, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, ich lag einfach nur da im Schnee und merkte wie mir plötzlich Blut aufs Gesicht spritze.

Ich verzog angewidert mein Gesicht, ich hasse den Geschmack. Und dann sah ich wie der Kerl seine Flügel öffnete. Und mir blieb die Sprache im Hals stecken. Er hatte vier Schwingen auf dem Rücken. Ich dachte immer, diese Art der Deava sei ausgerottet worden...

Doch er gab mir nicht viel Zeit um ihn zu betrachten oder länger darüber nachzudenken, zerrte mich vom Boden hoch, hielt mich mit einem Arm fest und flog hoch.

Er hatte mich gerettet kam mir in den Kopf. Diese Monster hätten mich nicht nur vergewaltigt, sie hätten mich anschließend höchstwahrscheinlich auch noch getötet. Da war ich mir sicher. Und er kam um mich zu retten...

Vom Rest bekam ich gar nicht mehr viel mit, nur dass er mich mehrfach fast fallen gelassen hatte und irgendwann die [rasse] in die Flucht geschlagen wurden. Auch wenn mir gerade alles wehtat und mein Stolz am Boden ausblutete, so fühlte ich mich bei ihm im Arm irgendwie geborgen.

Entweder ich hatte zu viel Blut verloren oder ich war masochistisch.

Ich schob das ganze einfach auf den Blutverlust.

Vor allem als ich gar nicht mehr richtig mitbekam was um mich herum geschah. Mir war schlecht und schwindelig, mir tat einfach alles weh und eigentlich wollte ich nur ohnmächtig werden, Jahre lang durchschlafen und in einer besseren Welt aufwachen.

Und genau das passierte auch. Naja fast. Das mit der besseren Welt hatte nicht so hingehauen. Aber ich wurde ohnmächtig.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, hielt der Penner mich im Arm und wies seine Untertanen an, die Schäden zu beseitigen und die Leichen zu entfernen.

Ich bekam nicht sonderlich viel mit, nur dass er mich irgendwann einem Typen überließ und sagte er soll sich um mich wegbringen.

Bei meinem Glück würde er sicher auch versuchen mich zu vergewaltigen.

Aber nein, er brachte mich in ein großes Bad und legte mich auf den kalten Boden. Ich lag da und rührte mich nicht, der Kerl war inzwischen weg und ich war ganz allein. Nicht gefesselt, nicht geknebelt. Aber weg konnte ich dennoch nicht. Deprimierend diese Tatsache.

Mir tat alles so dermaßen weh, das war echt abnormal. Selbst die Ausbildung zum Krieger war nicht so schmerzhaft gewesen.

Mir wurde klar, dass ich hier nicht einfach rumliegen konnte. Ich musste hier weg. Den Arsch umbringen und dann mich selbst. Denn mit so einer Schande könnte ich nicht weiter leben.

Ich schaffte es mich auf den Bauch zu drehen und versuchte wegzukriechen. Wie ein gestrandeter Wal sah ich dabei aus, aber das war mir egal. Besser wie ein blutender Wal aussehen als weiter missbraucht zu werden. Ich schaffte es zwei Meter wegzukriechen, als sich die Tür öffnete und mein Liebling drin stand, dem ich den Tod wünschte.

Er guckte mich kurz an, guckte hinter mir auf den Boden und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Selbst wenn du es geschafft hättest, man könnte deiner Spur folgen." Hm? Welcher Spur? Ich guckte hinter mich auf den Boden und sah die Blutspur, die sich hinter mir herzog. Toll. „Dass du es dir immer so schwer machen musst.", redete er weiter, dann kam er auf mich zu und hob mich hoch. Ich zuckte zusammen, als er mich anfasste. Und das lag nicht nur an den Schmerzen die mir das ganze verursachte.

Er machte mich sauber, wusch das ganze Blut von meinem Rücken und verband anschließend die Wunden.

„Hör auf mit der netten Tour."

„Wieso gefällt es dir lieber wenn man dich foltert?"

„Klar."

„Ich hätte dich gestern auch dort unten lassen können. Dann würdest du jetzt nicht so reden. Falls du überhaupt noch reden könntest." Ich guckte zur Seite. Musste er das ansprechen? Ich versuchte das zu verdrängen. „Ach jetzt sind wir ganz still."

„Lass mich in Ruhe."

„Nicht bevor du mir nicht sagst, was ich wissen möchte."

„Dann töte mich lieber jetzt."

Er verdrehte die Augen. Murmelte noch etwas unverständliches und dann hob er mich hoch, brachte mich in ein anderes Zimmer, gab mir dort etwas zu essen. Anschließend wurde ich wieder gefesselt und allein gelassen.

„Für die nächsten paar Tage habe ich keine Zeit mich um dich zu kümmern, an deiner Stelle würde ich die Zeit nutzen und doch darüber nachzudenken, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen.", hatte er davor gesagt. Na auf die Wahrheit würde er lange warten. Ob ich ihn einfach anlügen sollte? Ihm irgendwas falsches auf die Nase binden und ihn dann bei der ersten Gelegenheit um die Ecke bringen?

Am ersten Tag schlief ich nur. Tief und fest, und keiner störte mich. Das war echt unnormal mal Ruhe zu haben und nicht ständig geschlagen, verbrannt oder vergewaltigt zu werden.

Dann kam der Typ allerdings wieder, brachte mir was zu essen. Zwang mich das Zeug auch noch zu essen, dabei mochte ich den Scheiß Fisch nicht. Ich hasste Fisch.

„Wenn wir uns in einer anderen Situation begegnet wären, dann wäre es ganz anders verlaufen.", meinte ich als er fertig war mir das eklige Stück Fleisch in den Mund zu stecken.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.", sagte er und fing an zu grinsen. Manchmal fragte ich mich was wohl in seinem Kopf vorging und dann wollte ich das lieber gar nicht wissen. „Ich mache dir zum letzten mal ein Angebot."

„Welches ich ablehnen werden.", unterbrach ich ihn. Doch er redete weiter.

„Verrat mir wo die Schwachstelle vom Herrscher ist und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du eine hohe Stelle bekommst und keiner etwas von dieser Sache hier erfährt."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Dann garantiere ich für nichts mehr."

Ich musste schlucken, ich wusste er meint es ernst... er würde mich umbringen. Nein schlimmer, er würde mich so lange weiter foltern bis nichts mehr von meinem jetzigen Ich übrig war und ich ihm dann freiwillig alles erzählen würde, was er wollte. Auch auf die Gefahr hin mich selbst zu verlieren. Oder zu sterben. So tief zu sinken und meinem Feind wichtige Informationen verraten, das konnte ich einfach nicht.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod.", sagte ich dann mit selbstsicherer Stimme. Sein Blick gefiel mir nicht. Er verhieß nichts gutes für mich.

„Der Tod wird für dich die Erlösung sein."

Er hatte nicht übertrieben, was die Erlösung durch den Tod anging, denn als mich das nächste Schlag auf den Rücken traf wünsche ich mir fast nichts anderes, als endlich sterben zu dürfen.

Nachdem der Typ, der Meister hier, mir mehrere schmerzhafte Brandings verpasst hatte, überließ er mich ihnen.

Die verbrannt Hautstellen taten weh, verdammt weh. Und dennoch sagte ich nichts. Hier ging es schon ums Prinzip.

Ganz am Rande bekam ich mit wie sich sich unterhielten und mir somit kurz Zeit ließen mich wieder einzukriegen.

Die ganze Zeit über war ich wieder an diesen zwei Stangen gefesselt gewesen, kraftlos hing ich einfach da und versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren, der von den Brandwunden ausging. Ich schaute an mir runter, das erste war ein Fünf cm großes M, welches direkt über meinem Hosenbund eingebrannt worden war, das zweite befand sich in meinem Nacken und das dritte war in der Nähe meines Fußknöchels.

„Meister.", hörte ich einen der Foltermeister. „Wir hatten da so eine Idee... und dafür wollten wir Eurer Einverständnis."

„Und die wäre?"


	8. Chapter 8

Geschockt starrte ich den Kerl an. Sie wollten was? Nein! Das durften sie nicht! Nein!

Der Typ sah meinen panischen Gesichtsausdruck, grinste amüsiert und nickte.

„Das könnt ihr mir doch nicht antun! Verfickte Scheiße. Nein!", begann ich panisch zu schreien. Ich zerrte etwas an den Ketten, hatte aber auch nicht wirklich die Kraft irgendetwas auszurichten. Aber ich wurde natürlich total ignoriert.

Ich hatte keine Angst davor... ich wollte einfach nur nicht in den Mund gefickt werden. [Nicht schon wieder.] Was ich wollte und was nicht, was hier sowieso relativ. Die Ketten, an denen ich hing, wurden runtergelassen, sodass ich auf dem Boden kniete, dennoch befanden sich meine Hände noch über meinem Kopf. Ich schwor bei allen Göttern die ich kannte, dem Kerl wurde ich gleich in den Schwanz beißen!

Einer der Typen stellte sich vor mich hin und begann seine Hose zu öffnen, mir kam mein heutiges Frühstück hoch. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich noch wie mich der möchte-gern Herrscher beobachtete, dann wurde mein Gesicht gepackt und einem ekliger Schwanz drückte sich gegen meine Lippen, die ich aber fest auf einander gepresst hatte.

„Mach den Mund auf!", wurde ich angemeckert, anschließend wurde fest an meinen Haaren gezerrt. Aber ich weigerte mich weiter. Naja zumindest bis mir jemand anderes hinten am Rücken das Branding leicht berührte. Ich schrie auf, und hatte schon das eklige Teil im Mund. Ich musste würgen. Wäh.. „Und jetzt beweg schön den Kopf hin und her."

Statt das zu tun was er wollte, tat ich etwas was mir selbst Freunde bereitete, ich biss ihn fest in sein Teil und hörte wie er sehr laut aufschrie und sich von mir los riss. Die anderen fingen laut an zu lachen. Und ich spürte wie es mir schon psychisch wesentlich besser ging. Oh ja... das hatte gut getan. Naja zumindest die ersten paar Sekunden bis er mir eine verfickt feste Ohrfeige verpasste, die mich fast bewusstlos schlug.

„Kleines Miststück.", fluchte der Kerl und knallte mir gleich noch eine. Er wollte gerade wieder zuschlagen, als die Stimme ihres Meister ertönte.

„Hör auf. Sein Gesicht gefällt mir zu sehr."

„Verzeiht mir, Meister."

Der Typ verließ die Folterkammer, vermutlich um seinen Schwanz zu kühlen oder so. Und ich dachte ich hätte gewonnen, und damit vielleicht die anderen abgeschreckt. Aber falsch gedacht. Mir wurde mit viel Gewalt so ein Scheißteil in den Mund gesteckt, welches verhinderte, dass ich meinen Mund schließen konnte.

Oh Fuck.. ich war so gefickt. Im wahrsten Sinne.

Panisch schüttelte ich den Kopf hin und her, als sich der nächste Kerl die Hose runterzog und sein ekliges teil an mich führte. Er streichelte mir vorher noch über den Kopf, und dann schob er mir sein Ding in den Mund.

Fuck am liebsten hätte ich gekotzt.

Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, während dieser Mistkerl immer wieder sein Teil in mich rammte. Musste diese Demütigung ertragen.. wäre dabei fast erstickt, als ich mich verschluckte, er aber dennoch weiter machte. Bah dieses eklige Gefühl auf der Zunge... und dann war es endlich vorbei... er kam in meinem Mund... das war so widerlich … er entfernte sich aus meinem Mund. Ich ließ den Kopf hängen, das eklige Zeug lief mir über den Kinn runter. Zu mindestens das was ich nicht zwangsweise runtergeschluckt hatte.

Aber das war noch nicht das Ende... kaum verschwand der erste, stellte sich der nächste vor mich. Ich warf noch einen letzten Blick zu _ihm_ erwartete irgendwie, dass er mir helfen würde. Aber er stand nur da, lächelte mich amüsiert an und tat sonst nichts.

Und dann ging es von vorne los. Wieder wurde mir ein Schwanz in den Mund gesteckt, wieder ging das ganze los.

Und der dritte, den ich davor gebissen hatte, tat mir mit Absicht noch mehr weh dabei. Am ende hing ich in diesen dummen Ketten und wollte sterben, oder zu mindestens im Erdboden verkriechen in so ein Loch...

„Na meine kleine Bitch hat es dir gefallen?", hörte ich dann die Stimme von dem Typen. Seine Foltermeister hatte er wegschickt, und nun hockte er vor mir. Am Kinn hob er mich leicht hoch damit ich ihm in die Augen blicken musste. Ekel, Wut und schon fast etwas depressives lag in meinem Blick, doch ihm war das sichtlich egal. Er griff mir in den Nacken, ich zuckte leicht als er das Branding berührte, dort öffnete er den Verschluss des Teiles in meinem Mund und nahm es raus.

Sofort spuckte ich das eklige Zeugs aus. Fast übergab ich mich.

Er wischte mir die Tränen weg, ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich schon heulte.

„Jetzt antworte mir.", fuhr er mich an. „Hat es dir gefallen?" Ich guckte ihn einfach nur an. Tat gar nichts. „Du bist jetzt eine kleine Schlampe.", sagte er diesmal ruhiger. Legte die Hand in meinen Nacken, direkt auf die verbrannte Stelle, sofort zuckte ich zurück, tat mir dabei nur noch mehr weh. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Nein, verdammt. Natürlich hat es mir nicht gefallen. Er wischte mir wieder über die Wangen. „Schaust richtig süß aus, wenn du ganz verheult bist. Da bekommt man ja richtig Lust dich zu ficken."

Ich schüttelte wieder leicht mit dem Kopf, wollte irgendwie gar keinen Ton rausbringen.

„Nun stell dich nicht so an. Du wirst dich dran gewöhnen."

Er richtete sich auf und fing an seine Hose aufzumachen. Ich drehte den Kopf weg, da packte er mich an den Haare. Was die anderen nicht getan hatten. Er zerrte mich zu sich hin und presste sein Teil an meine Lippen.

„Mach Mund auf, Kleines.", befiel er mir, ich wollte das nicht, aber ich öffnete langsam meinen Mund. Ich konnte es nicht sehen aber ich wette er hat gegrinst in diesem Moment. Er schob sein Ding in meinen Mund, während seine Hand noch immer in meinen Haaren gekrallt war und an diesen leicht zerrte.

Er bewegte sich langsam, sodass ich schön Zeit hatte mich lang genug scheiße zu fühlen. Aber ich wehrte mich dennoch nicht, irgendwie war es mir jetzt auch egal, was er machte. Im Takt stieß er sein Gemächt (lol) in meinen Mund, ich spürte meinen Würgereflex gar nicht mehr. Erst als er mich an den Haaren fester gegen sich drückte und ich dann doch würgen musste, weil er so tief eindrang. Aber weg konnte ich auch nicht, er stieß noch ein paar mal zu und dann kam er auch schon in meinem Mund. Es war total eklig, und es war mir egal. Er ließ mich los, das eklige Zeug lief mir am Kinn runter, da ich es nicht runtergeschluckt hatte.

Er sah mich von oben herab an.

„Bist ganz schön schmutzig meine kleine Schlampe. Red lieber, bevor ich aus dir ne richtige Hure mache und alle über dich steigen lasse."

Er wartete meine Antwort gar nicht ab, verschwand einfach und ließ mich allein für den Rest der Nacht. Ich hatte mich noch nie so schmutzig gefühlt und noch nie so scheiße und wertlos.

Noch nicht einmal nachdem er mich vergewaltigt hatte das erste mal.

Ich wollte keine Hure werden, aber meinen Herrscher verraten wollte ich auch nicht. Ach Fuck. Ich wollte hier weg, denn so langsam hatte ich keine Kraft mehr. Egal wie stark ich war, langsam ging ich daran kaputt.. ich merkte das.

Die Nacht über hatte ich kein Auge zugemacht, es war in dieser Position einfach nicht möglich. Und dann wurde ich von den Foltermeistern geholt, die gestern mit mir ihren Spaß gehabt hatten. Ich wehrte mich gar nicht als sie mich auf den Tisch nieder drückten, sie fesselten mich gar nicht. Ich hatte nach der Nacht gar keine Kraft sie zu heben. Meine Flügeln hingen ebenfalls einfach vom Tisch runter, der kaputte Flügel tat noch weh, aber es war mir gerade total egal.

Erst als mir meine Hose aufgemacht wurde kam die Erkenntnis dass es wieder so weit war. Ich zog die Beine an, brachte ein schwaches 'Nein' über die Lippen, und wurde ignoriert. Einer von ihnen spreizte meine Beine auseinander und dann drückte sich etwas total kaltes gegen meinen Hintern. Ich zuckte zusammen und bekam Gänsehaut. Nicht schon wieder...

„Nghh..."Das kalte etwas drang quälend langsam in mich ein und bereitete mir Schmerzen. Es war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Ding was mir der Haupttyp eingeführt hatte oder mit seinem Ding, es war wesentlich kleiner und glatter.. und es war eiskalt.

Sie lachten darüber wie ich vor Schmerz aufkeuchte, am liebsten hätte ich die alle umgebracht. Aber in meinem Zustand könnte ich nicht einmal einem Kind den Lolly wegnehmen.

„Wir möchten noch immer die Schwachstelle vom Herrscher wissen.", sagte einer.

„Dann findest es selbst heraus."

„Die kleine Schlampe wird's schon sagen, wenn wir erstmal fertig sind."

Mir schwante echt schreckliches, als sie sich über mich beugten und mir einen kleinen Ring vors Gesicht hielten. Dann wurde meine Weste aufgemacht und einer von ihnen fummelte an meiner Brustwarze rum. Oh man das hatte mir echt noch gefehlt.

Ich sah noch die spitze Nadel und das hemmische Grinsen im Gesicht des Typen der die Nadel in der Hand hatte. Ich bekam irgendwie Angst. Und als er das spitze Teil an der empfindlichen Stelle ansetzte tat es schon weh. Meine Ohrläppchen waren zwar gestochen, aber das hatte kaum wehgetan, schließlich waren da keine so sensiblen Nerven.

Es wurde mehr druck ausgeübt und die Haut gab nach und quälend langsam drang die Nagel durch die Haut. Ich schrie auf, verdammt das tat weh. Vor allem weil sich die ganzen Schmerzen jetzt noch deutlicher anfühlten. Mein Nacken, mein Fußknöchel, Hüfte, mein Genick, meine Arme, der Flügel, Rücken, mein Arsch und jetzt auch noch meine Brustwarze.

Um den Schmerz zu verstärken wurde das Ding in meine Hintern herausgezogen und wieder reingedrückt, nach nur wenigen Bewegungen spürte ich dass ich blutete. Verdammt...

Die Nadel wurde rausgezogen und ehe sie den kleinen silbernen Ring reinsteckten wurde noch daran rumgefummelt, bis ich aufschrie. Und als der Ring dann drin war wurde daran leicht gezogen, was alles andere als angenehm war.

Ich keuchte leise, als das Ding aus mir rausgozogen wurde. Und ein unangenehmes Brennen hinterließ.

Und dann spürte ich etwas ganz anderes da an der Stelle. Mir wurde schlecht, weil ich wusste was es war. Sofort begann ich rumzuzappeln und zu schreien.

„Nein! Lasst mich los! Ich will nicht!", schrie ich laut. Verdammt.. sie sollten aufhören, ich wollte nicht von ihnen genommen werden...!

„Zu spät Kleiner. Haltet ihn fest, damit er nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt."


End file.
